Random Fantasy
by Pikmin Master
Summary: -Set during time of FFTA2- A Judge with amnesia is accepted to a clan of mostly gangsters. This story tells what happens to this clan and to this Judge when unexpected events happen. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

This is Random Fantasy, my second fan fic. This is based of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and its sequel.

Note: The clan is spelled "Woop(at sign)z". In the original version of RF, both the (at sign) and (aterisk) are used, so it may seem that this story looks wierd. So when you see "Woopz", it is supposed to sound like "Woopaz". When you see a single "&" in speech text, that person is swearing. Now that this place offers most new symbols, this will make more sense now, especially the aterisk. Finished with 24 chapters with no hope for a sequel, even though this is meant for one.

**Chapter 1: Judge with Amnesia**

In Delia Dunes, there's this bottomless cliff. A White Monk looks down such a cliff. Meanwhile, a Fighter wanted to cause trouble, so he pushed the White Monk off the cliff. A Gladiator sees this and pushes the Fighter down. A Gunner uses Mog Attack to push the Gladiator down the cliff for the heck of it. A judge comes along and tries to give the Gunner a Red Card because the laws that day forbid the use of "Charge" A-Abilities. The Gunner was smart enough to shoot the Judge in the forehead, piercing the helmet and into his head. The judge falls down off the chocobo, unconscious. Later, the judge wakes up unknowing who he is and the Gunner was smart enough to say the judge is the newest member of his clan.

Judge: What happened?  
Gunner: Nothing much. You were accepted as our clan's newest member.  
Judge: Oh. What's your name?  
Gunner: Call me Pete.  
Judge: Oh. Are you the leader, Pete?  
Pete: Yeah, kupo.  
Judge: Cool. By the way, *looks at his armor* why do I look like one of those judges?  
Pete: You look cool with it. You came to our clan like that. Except for, of course, the gunshot right there. I accidentally shot you, but you're fine.  
Judge: Wha…? Oh. Anyway, my name is Joe.  
Pete: Ok, Joe, let's go to my base at Baguba Port.  
Joe: Alright.

Pete takes Joe to Baguba Port, via Joe's chocobo named Cucco, where his clan base is. By that time, night fell. In the base, Pete introduced Joe to his clanmates.

Joe: What's the name of your clan, by the way?  
Pete: Kupo! Forgot that! The name of our clan is Clan Woopz.

_Clan Woopz and their abilities_

Pete  
Race: Moogle  
Job: Gunner  
Subjob: Mog Knight  
R-Ability: DamageMP  
S-Ability: Concentrate  
C-Ability: Gun Combo  
Best trait: his precise aim

B-Man (real name: Buster)  
Race: Hume  
Job: Blue Mage (red look)  
Subjob: Hunter  
R-Ability: Strikeback  
S-Ability: Learning (when not learning, Weapon Atk+ or Double Sword)  
C-Ability: Bow Combo  
Best trait: his thinking (like Red Mage from 8-bit Theater)

Jade  
Race: Viera  
Job: Assassin (black look)  
Subjob: Archer  
R-Ability: Reflex  
S-Ability: None if equipping bows, Shieldbearer if equipping katanas)  
C-Ability: Killer Combo  
Best trait: critical hits are common

Magic (real name: Steve)  
Race: Bangaa  
Job: Templar  
Subjob: Bishop  
R-Ability: Bonecrusher  
S-Ability: Half MP  
C-Ability: Monk Combo  
Best trait: Easily heals MP and never seems to run out of MP

Ed (real name: Edwin)  
Race: Nu Mou  
Job: Alchemist  
Subjob: Time Mage  
R-Ability: Last Quicken  
S-Ability: Magic Pow+  
C-Ability: Gold Combo  
Best trait: Can use a Time Magic called "Rewind". Somewhat powered by alchemy, this makes everyone except for Ed to go back a turn, but doesn't work if someone had Ed's space the previous turn. This is affected by the "Target All" law.

Dan DaMage  
Race: Moogle  
Job: Black Mage  
Subjob: None, uses items  
R-Ability: Counter  
S-Ability: Geomancy  
C-Ability: Black Combo  
Best trait: Can equip a certain gun made by Kevin (AKA Jesus), which is just a good in Magic Pow as any good rod. The only reason for that is that Dan has abysmal Magic Power and the gun not only fixes that problem, but can "shoot" Black Magic, like Kaze from the anime Final Fantasy Unlimited, but shooting Black Magic has double the range of a normal Black Magic attack.

Spike (real name: Ted)  
Race: Bangaa  
Job: Defender  
Subjob: Gladiator  
R-Ability: Dragonheart  
S-Ability: Doublehand  
C-Ability: Sword Combo  
Best trait: Is a blacksmith and makes unique weapons for the clan, even axes. Spike's weapons have high attack, but are usually heavy. Also makes armor.

Jesus (real name: Kevin)  
Race: Nu Mou  
Job: Beastmaster  
Subjob: White Mage  
R-Ability: Return Magic  
S-Ability: Immunity (also has Weapon Def + and Shieldbearer)  
C-Ability: Wise Combo  
Best trait: Also a blacksmith. Makes weapons and shields. Weapons favor magic power and some have elements in them. Some even let the user use a magic that they don't normally use. Shields give good evasion. His Immunity S-Ability also prevents KO, such as Last Breath and Death. He never dies in a Jagd, somehow, but usually doesn't fight, anyway.

Note: The clan is spelled "Woop(at sign)z". Because the site added the aterisk, a new version of this will be added.

**Arcs so far:**

**Chapters 1-3: **Introduction to Clan Woopz  
**Chapter 4: **Clan Abilities  
**Chapters 5-6: **Save Jade  
**Chapters 7-8: **Test of Skill  
**Chapters 9-10:** Twin Mission  
**Chapter 11:** Clans Frostbite and FireMarble  
**Chapters 12-14: **Magizooka  
**Chapters 15-16: **The Blacksmith  
**Chapter 17-20:** Making new Weapons  
**Chapter 21-24: **Fighting the Empire


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Clan Woopz, Part 1**

Joe: What was that name again?  
Pete: Aw come on, kupo! The name is Clan Woopz.  
Joe: Woopz? What kind of name is THAT?  
Pete: It's a cool gangster name, kupo.  
Joe: Oh…

The two see Spike the blacksmith. He's making a weapon.

Pete: Hey, Spike!  
Spike: Huh? turns back Oh. Wazzzup Pete?  
Pete: This guy. turns to Joe  
Joe: What're you making?  
Spike: NONE OF YOUR BUSSSINESSS!!  
Joe: takes a few steps back with hands up Okay…  
Pete: Hey, Joe. You don't have to keep that helmet on. Besides, it's partially busted, kupo.  
Joe: Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting that I have that helmet on.  
Pete: Wow…

Joe takes off his helmet. Pete and Spike see Joe's face and they see that Joe has freakishly glowing eyes. Ed shows up at this time and sees this, too.

Ed: Say, why do you have these eyes?  
Joe: Not sure…

Pete takes Joe to the base gymnasium where B-man and Jade are. B-man is doing strength training and Jade is speed training. Both are pretty good. At this time, Magic (No, not the basketball player) and Jesus (No, not Jesus Christ!) showed up from whatever they were doing and Pete calls for a meeting at the base auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Clan Woopz Part 2**

In the auditorium (and it's a medium-sized one, like one that you can see at an elementary school), Pete starts a meeting about everyone greeting Joe.

Pete: Kupo! Let me introduce you to our newest member. Joe! You may wonder, "Oh, no! Our boss recruited a Judge to our gangster clan. We'll be in jail for sure!" Don't worry kupo. He won't snitch. In fact, he probably wears the armor for the heck of it. Anyway…Joe, what are bringing to the clan?  
Joe: I can't say for sure, but I could tell you that I have this! Joe shows people that he has the knight sword "Nagarok". Spike becomes amazed. Probably when I start to remember everything, I could tell you how awesome I am. Yet maybe my glowing eyes have something to do with my past.  
Pete: 'Kay… Let's move on. Everyone, this is Joe. Joe, this is the rest of Clan Woopz: from the left: B-Man, Dan, Jade, Magic, Spike, Ed, and Jesus. However, most of these guys have nicknames. Only Dan, Jade, and I keep our real names.  
Joe: Hi, everyone.  
Pete: Now that that's over, we can continue with our lives and with our missions.

Everybody left and immediately, Jade tells Pete of a mission.

Pete: Cool, a mission. Haven't had those for some time. All attack force, move out for the mission!  
Jade: Hold on, I can't go.  
Pete: Why not?  
Jade: I heard that my brother is coming to town.  
Joe: Wait! There's such thing as male Vieras?  
Jade: Of course. It's just that male Vieras are much more skillful in hiding from the outside world than the females are. Plus, for some reason, there's a higher chance of a female full-blood Viera being born than a male one. It's even higher with a mixed breed.  
Joe: What's the percentage?  
Jade: Hmm…exactly 67 female for full blood. It's almost 90 female for mixed breeds. I'm a full blood, just to let you know. Now, excuse me. I need to be going.

Jade leaves the base. The attack force, which doesn't compose of Spike and Jesus, also leaves the base for the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Mission**

Pete: Let's see, kupo…this mission needs us in Deti Plains to clear up some monsters.  
B-Man: Cool! My kind of battle.  
Joe: What kind of monsters are there?  
Pete: Not sure.

Eventually, they ended up in Deti Plains, where their mission is. There were all sorts of monsters: Goblins, Panthers, Floateyes, Lamias, Undead, you name it!

B-Man: Whoa. This really IS my kind of battle. Blue Magic, here I come!

The fight starts. Dan was shooting at the enemies, while the enemies are using their attacks, since they know that a Blue Mage (B-Man) is present. However, a blue Panther was desperate and uses Hastebreak on B-Man, making B-Man learn it. Magic was using Holy everywhere, instant-killing the Undead.

B-Man: Is it possible that you can make these Undead use their Blue Magic on me?  
Magic: Watch me!

Magic seems to be threatening the Undead to use their moves on B-Man and Magic also seems to be good at it, too, making B-Man learn Drain Touch and Lv? Shadow Flare. B-Man checked his level and the monsters' level and see that some match for Shadow Flare. After a Shadow Flare...

Dan: Whoa, kupo. That's some Blue Magic!  
B-Man: Only used by a really cool mage. ME! Yet, this is a really pointless magic. I'm going to need to modify this somehow.  
Ed: I can help. Magic modifying is my game.  
Pete: HELLO, kupo! We're not done, yet.  
Ed: Oh, yeah. QUICKEN!

Ed uses Quicken on Joe, who for some reason, has really good attack power. Joe was hack-and-slashing through the remainder of the enemies, except for the fairies. They were Angel Whisper-ing and White Wind-ing as if their life depended on those spells (They really are, though).

B-Man: &! We don't got Jesus to make these things use their magic on me!  
Ed: Don't worry, B-Man, we'll get them next time. But first...

Ed casts Meteor. Something triggered Joe's memories when Ed finished casting Meteor and beating the fairies. It happened again when Angel Whisper did its effect.

Pete: Kupo. What's wrong, Joe?  
Joe: There seems to be a memory about a Meteor spell.  
Ed: What's it about?

While Magic and B-Man go kill the fairies, Joe tells the group that he's not from Planet Ivalice. In Joe's world, there was a super Meteor that was cast by some evil left-handed swordsman. Somehow, a figure wearing red came to Joe's world via a portal and drove Joe to Ivalice, where he lived as a Judge. Not long after Joe told his story, Magic and B-Man beat the fairies and the rest were surprised as if Ed casted Stop on the field.

After the mission, they went back and got their reward. It was just some gil and a piece of useless armor (a broken Materia Armor). Still, Joe's memories of his world appeared again in this piece of armor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Judgemaster Cid visits**

Clan Woopz's attack force went back to the base in Baguba Port. Along the way, they saw Judgemaster Cid.

Pete: Kupo! It's the man!  
B-Man: Better get outta here!  
Joe: Wait, maybe the Judgemaster can tell me why I ended up here.  
Magic: Whatever, jussst don't tell him we're here.  
Joe: Alright.  
Pete: You know where our base is?  
Joe: Yeah.  
Ed: Good. Let's go before Cid sees us.

Joe stays behind while the rest of the group runs away. Joe approaches Cid.

Joe: Excuse me.  
Cid: Huh? Oh, just the guy I'm looking for.  
Joe: Why?  
Cid: There's this unknown person in the palace and I think that you'll know him.  
Joe: I don't know...  
Cid: Me neither.  
Joe: What does this guy look like?  
Cid: From what I heard, he has long silver hair with a 20 foot katana.  
Joe: Whoa. 20 feet?  
Cid: Surprised me, too.  
Joe: Alright. Maybe I'll know. Let me just get my chocobo.  
Cid: Take your time.

Joe runs to Woopz base. Magic stands guard and sees Joe alone.

Magic: What're you doing, Joe? Done talking to the man?  
Joe: Not yet. I need Cucco.  
Magic: On it. Magic gets Cucco from the Chocobo stable. Here you are.  
Joe: Thanks, Magic. Let's go, Cucco.

Joe and Cucco goes to Cid and Cid takes Joe to the palace. Joe's Materia Armor piece turns red along the way.

At the palace, in the palace, the man with the silver hair is waiting paciently.

Joe: Who might you be?  
Guy: Name's Sephiroth. All I need is a certain armor. I'm kinda impacient.  
Joe: I'm wearing armor. All other armor is just this piece.  
Sephiroth: Wait...looks at the piece Hey! That's what I'm looking for. Can I have it?  
Joe: Uhh...sure. gives Sephiroth the piece  
Sephiroth: Oh good. Now I don't have to kill everyone for it. Time to get even with Cloud!  
Cid: What was that?  
Joe: Get even?  
Sephiroth: Uhh... You didn't heard that last part. I'm leaving now.  
Joe: Wait, hold on. Sephiroth waits but is getting impacient By the way, do you know anyone who used to cast a giant meteor?  
Sephiroth: Yeah. That was me. Wish I can do that again.  
Joe: Why?  
Sephiroth: That was the will of Jenova. To rule the planet Gaia. Before I came here, I asked her if I can rule Ivalice and she says "Who cares?", so yeah. If she said yes, I'd be murdering everyone here in seconds.  
Joe: Oh, whatever. Last question: Who brought you here?  
Sephiroth: Some six-armed ninja-looking swordsman named Gilgamesh brought me here. I got his inter-dimentional cell phone number with me.  
Joe: Gilgamesh, huh?  
Sephiroth: Yep. Got to go! Sephiroth teleports  
Cid: Well, Joe, is this enough info about your past?  
Joe: Sorta. By the way, Cid. Why the heck are you wearing a regular Judge's armor?  
Cid: Didn't you read today's newspaper?  
Joe: No. Cid gives Joe a newspaper I'll read it on my way back.  
Cid: Back where? You belong here.  
Joe: Oh, I joined a cool clan, you know, to keep them from too much trouble, and I have to go back.  
Cid: Oh, very well then. Remember, you can come back anytime. You may need a spare helmet.  
Joe: Forgot that embarrased. See ya. Let's ride, Cucco.

Eventually, Joe returns from the palace to Woopz base.

Magic: So, Joe, you returned?  
Joe: Yep. I got news.  
Magic: Well, come on. I'll take Cucco to the stable.  
Joe: Thanks. sees that Jade still hasn't returned Everyone, I got some good news.  
B-Man: Man, I never really liked newspapers.  
Jesus: Be quiet, Buster.  
B-Man: IT'S B-MAN! GET IT RIGHT!  
Jesus: Whatever. Allow me to read it, Joe.  
Joe: Sure. Jesus reads the paper in front of the clan  
Jesus: Wait, what's this? everyone pays attention It says here that Judgemaster Cid finally retired and given the Judgemaster title to some guy named Marche.  
B-Man: Who the & is Marche?  
Jesus: Language, please.  
B-Man: Fine... mumbles lousy son-of-a... gets slapped by Spike  
Spike: Shut up, dude!  
Jesus: Thanks, Ted.  
Spike: It's Spike, Kevin.  
Jesus: Right.  
Pete: Why are you refering to us by our first names, kupo?  
Jesus: I don't seem to like nicknames.  
Pete: Don't you like the nickname we gave you?  
Jesus: Actually, I figured out not long ago that "Jesus" is really my middle name, not just my nickname. Funny, huh?  
Dan: Kupo. BORING! Get on with the story, Kevin Jesus!  
Jesus: You don't have to shout, Dan. Anyway. continues reading It says here that Cid planned this shift of power 20 years ago, when Marche and his clan helped him beat the currupt Judges.  
B-Man: Cool! Currupt Judges!  
Jesus: That's it. Nothing more useful about this. Walks away and sees another article. As the rest of Woopz are leaving, Jesus stopped everyone for an announcement WAIT!  
Magic: THAT'S the first time I heard Jesus shout over anything.  
Spike: It's the second for me.  
Ed: Me, too. mental talk At least I get a speaking role in this chapter.  
Jesus: It says here that Jade was captured!  
Rest of Woopz: WHAT?!  
Jesus: Yes. It says here that some Seeq captured Jade while trying to find her brother in the forest.  
Joe: I say we go to that place.  
Pete: Me too. Where does it say, Jesus?  
Jesus: reads Materiwood.  
Joe: Materiwood, huh? When I first became a Judge, Cid told me to never go to Materiwood. He never told me why, though.  
B-Man: Well, let's go. No Cid to govern you, right?  
Joe: Right...  
Magic: Well, let's go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: To Materiwood**

All of Clan Woopz prepares for the rescuing of Jade. Even Spike and Jesus will come to Materiwood. After they prepared for this, the base was closed and gathered the other Chocobos (the one that Dan rides on is a red Chocobo and the one that Jesus rides is a black Chocobo, along with Joe's Judge-only grey Chocobo, Cucco) to Materiwood. Strangely, upon entering Materiwood, Joe's eyes start glowing a weird glow and making Joe take a different path.

Ed: What the? Where are you going, Joe?  
Joe: Not sure...  
Magic: Hold on. You can't go alone. I'll come too.  
B-Man: Me too.  
Dan: Kupo!  
Pete: Fine, kupo. Magic, B-Man, and Dan can go with Joe while the rest of us go this path.  
B-Man: Right.

The two teams take their seperate ways. Eventually, Pete's team found some Seeq in a villiage and one of them has Jade.

Spike: This can't be good.  
Ed: Come on now. Let's hide.  
Jesus: That's something that Jade would say.

Pete's team hides while going in the Seeq villiage. Meanwhile, Joe's team finds a cave with some odd green glow.

Dan: Kupo! Let's go in!  
B-Man: I'm in!  
Joe: Yeah. There's something interesting here.

Joe's team enters the cave and they overcame several obstacles to reach the end, but they're quite simple to get out of. Once they reached the end, they find a large area with only one large tree. In the tree is the shiny thing. Joe gets closer, but five Seeq attack, four of them are Berserkers and the fifth is a Lanista.

Dan: You got to be &ing kidding me, kupo!

The Seeq are really powerful, especially since the Lanista is part Ranger and set traps prior to the fight. Dan wasn't dumb enough to notice that and starts firing Fira at the Lanista. Meanwhile, the other guys were having trouble beating the Berserkers. Eventually, dispite their hard work, they failed (Yes, the Seeq are THAT tough.) Then, 5 beings start to jump out of the shadows. They're so quick, they instant-killed all the Seeq. Then, the five approached the group and sees what's happening. Joe sees the five and all of them are Viera, but something is not right with them.

Pete's team is successful in hiding and sneaking to save Jade. However, the Seeq noticed that Jade is gone and tries to attack Pete's group.

Ed: Allow me.  
Pete: Of course.

Ed instantly uses Stop on the Seeq. Then, another Seeq shows up. Just as when Ed casts Stop on that Seeq, Spike stopped him.

Ed: What the heck?  
Spike: Hold on. I know this Seeq.  
Seeq: Ted, is that you? It's been a long time.  
Spike: Yeah, it is.  
Pete: Spike, who the #& is that Seeq?  
Jesus: Ahem...  
Pete: Sorry. Forgot you were there.  
Jesus: Forgiven. Continue, Ted.  
Spike: This Seeq is my old trainer's older brother.  
Ed: You had a trainer?  
Spike: Of course. He tought me how to smith. By the way, how is he?  
Seeq: How's this? He went from a master blacksmith to a treasure hunter, sailing new lands while collecting treasure. Of course, he still smiths.  
Pete: Kick !  
Seeq: By the way, why are you here with our sacrifice?  
Jade: SACRIFICE? I'M A #&ING SACRIFICE?!  
Jesus: mumbling When will they learn?

Ed and Jesus have a little conversation as the talk continues.

Ed: whispering to Jesus Who knows?  
Jesus: It's like you're the only member of our clan that I can trust in not swearing.  
Ed: Oh, really? Spike swears?  
Jesus: If he failed an attempt, yes.

Spike explains to the Seeq that he can not sacrifice a fellow member of Clan Woopz.

Seeq: Really, but we need her to lure those other Viera.  
Pete: What other Viera?  
Seeq: With their deep voices and their awkward skills, they terrorized our little Seeq village.  
Ed: Male Viera...  
Seeq: Right. They think we're in their sacred ground.  
Jesus: Wonder how is that...

The five male Viera inspect Joe's team. Joe wakes to see the leader of the five.

Joe: Who are you?  
Male Viera 1: Let's just say we're the guys who might've killed you if it weren't for those Seeq attacking. Friend or Foe?  
Dan: Kupo. If you work for those #&ing Seeq, then pick "Foe".  
Male Viera 3: Guess not, then. What do you say?  
Male Viera 1: We're an enemy of those Seeq, too. They settled in our sacred land.  
B-Man: Those suckers took our Viera friend. We're here specifically because Joe here wants something.  
Male Viera 2: Oh, really?  
Male Viera 4: So, what're looking for?  
Joe: That. points to that green orb in that tree.  
Male Viera 1: You mean that Materia? Sure, go ahead and get it. It's not like there are traps guarding it or anything.

Joe touches the Materia. Somehow, it gets infused with his Ragnarok sword. Then, Joe has the feeling that he can do something extraordinary.

Male Viera 5: What'd you learn?  
Joe: Let me check...

Joe unleases an earthquake-like move in front of him.

Male Viera 3: Looks like a Quake spell.  
Magic: Quake? Is that a spell?  
Male Viera 3: Yeah. It's a hidden Earth-elemental spell. My hidden skill is all about these spells.  
Male Viera 2: Mine is Wind-based.  
Male Viera 4: I'm mostly a physical striker.  
Male Viera 5: My hidden skill is status effects. But our leader has the best hidden skill.  
Dan: Really, kupo?  
Magic: Be quiet. We still need to rescue Jade.

Male Viera 1 becomes surprised.

Male Viera 1: Jade? You know my sister?  
Magic: You're Jade's brother?  
Male Viera 1: Yeah. Name's Emerald.  
Dan: Makes sense.  
Emerald: If my sis is in trouble, let's go.  
Joe: I bet the rest of our clan freed her.

The group heads for the same way that Pete's team went. They ended up meeting with Pete's team. The Seeq affected with Stop can move again and they were ready for battle against the male Viera.

Spike: Hold on! We need to figure out a way to stop this nonsense.  
Dan: How?  
Spike: You. Pointing to Emerald How is this your sacred land?  
Emerald: Sorry. Can't tell you. Viera top secret.  
Jade: Brother, you came.  
Emerald: Hey, sis.  
Spike: Tell us, now!  
Emerald: Fine.

Emerald tells everyone about how the male Viera live underground and on a specific place. If anything disturbs that spot, the underground habitat will be ruined. Apparently, the Seeq didn't knew that and prepares to leave the spot. Now that the Seeq problem is done, everyone heads back.

At Woopz base, Emerald tells the other four male Viera to go back home while he joins Clan four agree and leave.

Pete: Now that you've joined, you can have a nickname.  
Emerald: Cool. From now on, call me "Chaos", named after my Chaotic Skill.  
Pete: Alright, Chaos. Welcome aboard to the most kick- clan ever.  
Chaos: Cool. (end of chapter)

_Chaos (real name: Emerald)  
Race: Viera (male)  
Job: Ninja, uses __**Ninjutsu**__  
Subjob: None, uses __**Chaotic Skill**__  
R-Ability: Strikeback  
S-Ability: Double Sword if equipping katanas, Doublehand if equipping a scythe (perfered weapon).  
C-Ability: Ninja Combo  
Best trait: The "Chaotic Skill" moveset has a variety of destructive moves and combination attacks from the Assassin and Fencer jobs. "Ninjutsu" is quite different from "Ninja Skill" because mostly of their attack ranges. Also, he is quick and stealthy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Test of Skill**

Pete: Allright, everyone. Time to train.  
Magic: Finally. Haven't trained in a while.  
Chaos: Wait till you see what I can do.

In the training ground of Woopz base, the members prepare for training. the training is in the form of a tournament to see who's the sronger one of Clan Woopz.

Pete: Here we are.  
Chaos: What the? Is this some kind of battle arena?  
Pete: Kupo. I've decided to Make a tourney to see which of us is the strongest.  
Joe: 'Kay. So, who won last time?  
Jesus: I did.  
Chaos: laughs hard Yeah, right. How can a Nu Mou like you...  
Ed: RACIST!  
Chaos: sigh Fine. How can a **Beastmaster** like you be the best of you guys?  
Spike: Actually, Jesus is incredibly strong for a White Beastmaster (Beastmaster/White Mage). He has hidden skills.  
Chaos: Oh, really.  
Pete: Alright. Here are the pairings. Listen, kupo.

Everyone listens to Pete.

Pete: For the first match, Jade will face Chaos.  
Jade: WHAT?  
Chaos: Heheheh.  
Pete: Then, Jesus fights Spike.  
Spike: Finally.  
Pete: The winner of that match faces the winner of B-Man versus Magic.  
B-Man: Cool.  
Pete: Next, yours truly fights the other gun-user.  
Dan: Kupo.  
Pete: Finally, Joe fights Ed and the winner faces one of the gun-users, kupo.  
Ed: Nice.  
Pete: Alright. We'll begin in 5 minutes.  
Joe: Fine.

The clan gets ready for the fight tournament. Especially Jade, since she has to fight her brother, whom she knows that he is more powerful. 5 minutes passed and...

Match 1: Jade vs Chaos.  
Jade wields the Ranger Bow with wind arrows. Chaos wields the Reaper Scythe.

Jade starts off with shooting arrows. Chaos slices them away. Then, Chaos prepares for one of his **Ninjutsu** abilities. Some hand signs later. "Katon: Fireball Justu!" Chaos releases a ball of fire from his mouth and Jade is caught in it. While she's burned, Chaos switches weapons to dual Kikuichimonjis and activates one of his **Chaotic Skills**.

Chaos: Chaotic Skill: Phantom Weapon!  
Dan (in the background): Phantom Weapon?  
Pete: I don't know either, kupo.

_Phantom Weapon: Using only dual katanas, Chaos does what looks like a Strike Raid/Omnislash combo. When it's finished, Chaos jumps above the target (in this case, Jade) and grabs both katanas, unleashing a final dual strike._

That move, Phantom Weapon, pretty much finished Jade, but it appears as if she is still up and running. Joe, as the judge of the fight (_Fitting, huh?_), checks.

Chaos: Well? Is she done?  
Joe: Wait...No. Jesus, HP check.  
Jesus: Allright. LIBRA! activates the White Magic "Libra" Jade's at 3HP, Joe.  
Joe: 3HP left for Jade.  
Chaos: It's a good thing I went easy on you on that move.  
Dan: #&!! THAT was going easy on her?!  
Chaos: That or death? Besides, my parents told me to take care of Jade before they died.  
Ed: Your parents died?  
B-Man: DUDE! Behind you!  
Chaos: Wha? looks behind him

Jade shows up behind Chaos and prepares for Last Breath. She almost succeded, but it was a clone.

Jade with others: What?  
Chaos (behind Jade): Shadow Clone Jutsu and Invisibility Jutsu. Pretty useful, huh? stabs Jade out of her HP  
Joe: Well. Jade is unable to battle. Chaos is the winner.  
B-Man: WOOT!  
Pete: Battle over. Jesus, do the honors. Jesus cast the White Magic "Full-Life" Next fight: Jesus versus Spike.  
Jesus: Hold on. drinks a Hi-Ether to restore his lost MP Okay, I'm ready.  
Spike: I'm good.

Jade and Chaos walk away while Spike and Jesus enter the arena.

Joe: Ready? Begin.

Match 2: Jesus vs Spike.  
Jesus is wielding the Whip of Discipline. Spike is wielding the Spiked Scimitar.

Spike instantly tries to headbutt Jesus.

Chaos: Whoa! Spike is fast!  
Ed: That's his speciality.  
Chaos: Okay...

Jesus dodges the headbutt, but Spike slices Jesus with his weapon just after. Jesus heals with Cura, but Spike uses Aura while Jesus is healing. After that, Jesus uses Blink and Reraise on himself.

Spike: Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!  
Jesus: Nope. When it's time for me to fight, I prepare heavily. But since Protect and Shell are now Green Magic,...  
Jade: True.  
Jesus: ...I can not use them.  
Spike: Oh, well. Watch thisss! ULTIMA SWORD!  
Dan: Since when did Spike learned Ultima Sword?

Spike charges his weapon with Ultima Sword. Jesus prepares to dodge, but Spike throws his weapon at Jesus, which dodges. But Spike headbutted Jesus where he was dodging. The headbutt landed Jesus to where the sword is, when then unleashes Ultima Sword.

Spike: One life down.

Spike jumps high in the air (_perhaps he had previous Dragoon skills..._) and uses Expert Guard while landing on Jesus, which hurts, by the way. (_Apparently, even though Jesus had Blink on, it wasn't enough for Spike to miss._) Jesus then uses Curaga on himself and whips the crud out of Spike, but since he's armored, it doesn't affect much. Wrong!

Spike: What the? I'm totally armored and that whip still hurts. Why?  
Jesus: This is the Whip of Discipline. It's supposed to hurt. It's power cuts through any and all defenses. Including magic barriers.  
Dan: Kupo! Cool!  
Spike: Aww, crud.

Spike tries Expert Guard again to test if what Jesus said was true. Jesus whipped him and hurts. Then, Spike picked up his weapon and tries Rush. Jesus dodged that and then, again, Spike throws his scimitar to Jesus, which hits. Immediately, as a combo, Spike uppercuts Jesus, grabs his weapon, and slashes his back with some force at it. And since the scimitar is covered in spikes, hence the name, it really hurts Jesus. One last headbutt later,...

Jesus: I...can not...believe that I'm...defeated...  
Spike: I can't believe that combo worked. I thought for sure that it'll missss.  
Joe: Jesus is unable to battle. Spike wins!

A few milliseconds after Joe said that, the entire clan, except for Jesus, Spike, Joe, and Chaos, was shocked half to death to hear that.

B-Man: Dude! Jesus was defeated?  
Magic: Un-fffreakin-believable!  
Pete: And to believe that his fellow blacksmith beat him.  
Ed: Yeah.

Match 3: B-Man vs Magic.  
B-Man is holding Manganese and Magic is holding the Dragon Whisker.

B-Man: Yeah. i can now test my new magic.  
Magic: Mine, too.

B-Man starts off by using Goblin Punch (_He learned it prior to RF_), while Magic tries to stab B-Man. Magic stabbed B-Man, but the Goblin Punch connects and followed up by Drain Punch, sucking the HP out of Magic. Magic lets go and runs far. B-Man tries to get close, but Magic uses Aero to blow B-Man away. Then, Magic uses Cura, Astra, Haste, Cheer, and Barrier on himself, all the while B-Man tries to think of a plan. When Magic starts to cast Water, B-Man uses Sonic Boom on the ground so that when the water sphere inevitably hits him, he'll be sent to the sair by the dissolving of the water. When just that happened, B-Man hits Magic with Addle, which Astra bounced off. Exactly 1.53 seconds later, B-Man slashed Magic with Aim: Vitals, making Magic the following status-affected: Poison, Sleep, Confused, and Toad (just what B-Man wanted).

B-Man: Oh, yeah! Frogged!  
Jesus: Toad, actually.  
B-Man: Whatever. Time to finish him off. SIDEWINDER!

Yes, Sidewinder. Sure, a waste of a move, but it (almost) finished him off. He ended it with Hunting. Joe, as the Judge, give B-Man a thumbs up.

Joe: Magic is unable to battle. B-Man wins.  
B-Man: Yes.  
Magic (after turning back to normal): Huh? How the heck did you beat me? My plans were flawless.  
B-Man: Neither were mine. But mine came after yours.  
Magic: Nuts. Well, nice battle, dude.  
B-Man: Yeah.

Match 4: Pete vs Dan.  
Pete is wielding the Outsider. Dan is wielding the Blaze Gun+ (In GameFAQs, this gun is supposed to be Ice-elemental. I doubt that.).

It's a shooting fest in this battle! Everything is fast-paced, making this battle hard to understand. Dan shoots Fira while Pete Iceshots. Eventually, after both are weakened (already), Dan tries to do another Fira, which is then powered by the Blaze Gun+'s Firepower. Pete ends up defeated. When Dan inspects, Pete Bindshots Dan to oblivion.

Joe: Whoa. Didn't expect that.  
Dan: AHHHHH!! I CAN'T SEE!! KUPO!!  
Pete: Gotcha! shoots Dan and Dan falls  
Joe: Dan is unable to battle. Pete wins.  
Chaos: Dude! It was only 2 minutes!  
Pete: Clan record!  
Jesus: Time to heal Dan, then.

Match 5: Pete vs Ed  
Joe is wielding his Ragnarok (His Nagarok sword is in reserve). Ed is wielding the Dream Watcher.

B-Man: Oh, boy. This is going to take a while.

A while later,

B-Man: Told ya.

A while earlier, Ed Quickens himself. While Quicken is in effect, Ed casts Stop on Joe and Haste on himself. Ed thinks of a way to beat Joe while Stopped.Apparently, when Ed was casting Meteor to finish Joe, Joe went to normal.

Ed: How?  
Joe: I'm to awesome to be stopped longer.  
Ed: No matter. REWIND!

Rewind was cast to when Ed finished Hasting himself. Ed casts Meteor, but apparently, the Meteor was blocked by the ceiling. Then, it was too late. Ed wanted to use Rewind again, but for some reason, it didn't work. Joe then uses his Materia to cast the Quake spell, which knocked Ed down. Joe dashes with his Ragnarok to finish off Ed, but Ed blocks the slash with the Dream Watcher. However, the mace was no match for the Ragnarok. Ed quickily uses Quicken again to get out of the way. Strange enough, Ed fell to a hole trap. Quicken was gone and Joe prepares for his finishing blow. This particular blow is Cleansing Strike. That was enough for Ed to go down.

Pete: Ed can't battle. Joe wins.  
B-Man: Told ya. (That is after the while was over.)  
Ed: Ugh. Why didn't Rewind work the second time?  
Joe: Perhaps Rewind only works once.  
Ed: Haven't thought of that. I always finish off my enemy every time Rewind worked the first time. Oh well.

The first round is over. In the next round, Spike fights B-Man and Pete faces Joe. Chaos sits out. (end of chapter)

_Joe  
Race: Human (Different from Hume)  
Job: Judge, uses __**Judgement Plus**__  
Subjob: None, uses __**Limit Break**__  
R-Ability: DamageMP  
S-Ability: Weapon Def+  
C-Ability: Fight Combo  
Best trait: "Judgement Plus" is all of the the terrible Judgement abilities plus some moves from the original Tactics, like Cleansing Strike and a Holy-based version of Sanquine Sword. Like the players of Final Fantasy 7, he has Limit Breaks that are used when he's angry enough. They are his last resort moves. A great leader with knowledge of laws and Materia._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lack of a Chaotic Skill**

Chaos: Why exactly do you have to put my match with Jade apart from the rest?  
Pete: You. Apparently, you are quite the tough one, according to your sis, and we decided to try that. She was right, though.  
Chaos: So, I'll fight next in the finals?  
Pete: Kupo, no. After the next two matches are done, the winners will fight you in a three-way match.  
Spike: WHAT?  
Joe: For real?  
Pete: Yep, kupo.

Match 5: Spike vs B-Man  
Spike changed weapons to wield his Poison Axe. B-Man also changed weapons to wield the Hayate Bow.

Spike: Hayate Bow? Blue Mages don't wield bows.  
B-Man: I feel the need for bows. Besides, just because I'm a Blue mage, doesn't mean my weapon choice is restricted to sabers.  
Spike: It does! And since when did you get the rare Hayate Bow?  
B-Man: Hand-me-down. My pop kicks unholy amounts of butt with it. That's pretty much the reason why I'm part-Ranger. My ENTIRE family is composed of Rangers.  
Spike: Then why are you a Blue Mage?

B-Man makes this conversation as an idea to beat Spike. B-Man approaches Spike to continue the conversation.

B-Man: Well, here's the story of how I became a Blue Mage.

In the forest (Koringwood, actually), a hunt for the hide of Panthers began. Six red Panthers were on the run for something. That something is 16 Humes, all Hunters except for one child, who will soon to be B-Man. Strangely, the Panthers led most of the Hume to a trap and those were killed. Buster, an Archer with the Nail Bow, tried to hit the Panthers with his Iron Arrows, but couldn't aim right. Since he's on top of a tree, the Panthers can't climb. They did, however, broke the tree and Buster fell down. His dad, however, killed the Panther with super-precise aim from the Hayate Bow.

Buster: Dad, how is it that you can launch 4 arrows that fast with good accuracy?  
Dad: It's the Hayate Bow. Its properties can help your aim and stimulates the hand to launch multiple arrows without missing. it has been dubbed "Rapid Fire".  
Buster: Rapid Fire, huh?

Instantly after that, a Goblin hits Buster with his Goblin Punch. Buster fell and his dad killed that Goblin for that. 6 more showed up and restrained Dad. Buster got up and he remembered how the Goblin Punch went, so he beat the Goblins with Goblin Punches. Afraid, the Goblins ran away.

Dad: Was that a Goblin Punch?  
Buster: I think so.  
Dad: But...that makes you a Blue Mage!  
Buster: Blue Mage? What's that?  
Dad: Blue Mages are known for their powerful memory and learning skills. When a particular monster attack hits said Blue Mage, he or she will learn that move and can use that move at will.  
Buster: Cool.  
Dad: But you still need to be a Hunter, like the rest of us.  
Buster: Why not have hunting skills AND Blue Magic?  
Dad: Sure. You can do that. Then you'll be the first of our family to have a subjob.  
Buster: Cooler.

Spike: Incredi...gets hit in the neck with Dark Arrows.  
B-Man: Gotcha! beats Spike with his Manganese  
Spike: How did you beat me with Manganese?  
B-Man: I told the story so you can forget about me and concentrate about the visual produced by the awesomeness of the flashback. As I continued, I sneakily went behind you so I'll search your weak spot until the flashback is finished. When it's done, the Dark Arrow hit stuns you for a second, enough for me to get Manganese to finish you off.  
Spike: Genius...  
B-Man: Hehe, I know.  
Joe: Spike is unable to battle. B-Man wins.

Match 6: Pete vs Joe.  
Both combatants keep their selected weapons.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Pete starts shooting like crazy. Joe uses Ragnarok to block the gunshots. Then Joe uses Quake on Pete and he trips. Joe rushes to Pete. but Pete Stopshots Joe, rendering Joe useless. Then Pete readies Mog Rush and trips Joe. Joe got up (Conveniently, his Judge Armor prevents Status effects to go by more than 10 seconds.) and throws Ragnarok like a Ninja would and his Pete. Since The Quake Materia was in the sword, it hurts Pete even more with Earth-elemental damage. He gets Nagarok and finishes Pete with Cleansing Strike.

Magic: That wasss incredible, Joe.  
Ed: Yeah.  
Jade: By the way, what was that last move?  
Chaos: Yeah. I haven't seen that before.  
Joe: It's called "Special Training". By the way, I don't know myself how I got these abilities.  
Pete (picking up the Ragnarok): Man, you beat me, kupo. Man, this sword is heavy.  
B-Man: Let me try it. Pete gives the Ragnarok to B-Man Dude, it IS heavy!  
Joe: I think it's the Materia.  
Magic: I think it's because of lack of experience to use Ragnarok properly. picks up Ragnarok See, I can pick it up with ease.  
Joe: Magic gives back Ragnarok Now that this match is over,...  
Chaos: I can beat the tar out of B-Man and Joe!  
B-Man: Yeah, right.

Match 7-Finals: Chaos vs B-Man vs Joe  
B-Man changes weapons to wield the Shamshir. Joe and Chaos keep their starting weapons,

B-Man: NIGHT!!

Darkness fills the arena. Joe ends up asleep (for a short time) and Chaos is immune to Night. Chaos uses his scythe to use one of his Chaotic Skills.

Chaos: Chaotic Skill: Darkness Sou...

Something stopped him from activiting Chaotic Skill: Darkness Soul, which uses Chaos' scythe to cut darkness open (he can do that) and sends demons to attack the enemy(ies). The demons disappear back to the darkness later.

It was B-Man. Chaos can tell because it was a saber slash, not a nightsword slash. Chaos slashed B-Man with his scythe and B-Man got away. The darkness was gone and Joe seemingly came out of nowhere to attack Chaos, but Chaos dodged. It seems that both Joe and B-Man are after Chaos.

Chaos: Suiton! Geyser of Death Jutsu!

Chaos releases water geyser-style in 6 different locations: One under B-Man, one under Joe, and four protecting Chaos. The two were launched into the air and Chaos throws 8 shuriken He's a Ninja, you know. at them. The set aiming for B-Man hits and was defeated. The set aiming for Joe were deflected by his armor.

Chaos: One down!  
Joe: Guess it's just you and me now.  
Chaos: Yeah...  
Joe: Here I go! Quake!

Joe activates Quake on Chaos, but Chaos uses the ground-shaking oportunity to...

Chaos: Doton! Arm of Earth Jutsu!

_If you play Final Fantasy IX and witness Eiko's first Fenrir summon, that's pretty much what happened._If you don't, basically a giant arm and fist comes out of the ground. The arm lifted Chaos to the air and another arm smacked Joe to the air. Then, Chaos fired a kunai (ninja knife) aiming for Joe's left leg. Somehow, Joe air-summersaults backwards to dodge. Gravity did its thing and pulled Joe down to the ground. Joe however, pushed his sword downward Link-style and casts Quake. There, two, no, three, things happened. One, the materia in Ragnarok grew a bit. Two, the Quake became Quakera (Quake 2 or Quake II for you old-style spell namers), making the spell, thus the quake, more powerful. Three, Chaos tripped off the earth arm. During the 3 or so seconds when Chaos fell, Joe threw the Nagarok at him. Chos saw that and threw one of his Kikuichimonjis at Nagarok. When they collided, Joe grabbed both weapons and starts "Tri-wielding" the weapons.

Pete: What the heck? Did Joe just put a sword on his mouth?  
B-Man: Reminds me of that samurai pirate guy on TV. What was his name?  
Ed: That guy's an anime character, this is real.  
Jade: Are you sure? I don't think so.  
Magic: Whatever. This is getting interesting.

SLASH! SLASH AGAIN! SLASH A THIRD TIME! SPIN ATTACK! ETC.!

Down goes the final boss of FF1! No wait, that's just a Viera. Never mind.

Pete: Kupo! Joe wins and is now our best member!  
Joe: Any rewards of some sort?  
Pete: Just this. Look around you. What do you see?  
Joe: Hmm...looks around and sees black spots Those black spots there?  
Pete: Yep. Those are videocamaras.  
Chaos: YOU #&ING TAPED US?! Jesus sighs  
Pete: Yep, kupo! Now wait a few minutes.

Later...a bunch of gil showed up by the entrance of Woopz base. Pete picked them up and distributes the gil to the team. Then, a letter explaing a mission shows up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Castle Siege**

Jade: So, Pete. What's the mission?  
Joe: But first, where did all these gil came from?  
Pete: Contributions, Joe. The mission? Let me see here...*reads* It says here that Bervenia Palace is under attack.  
Joe: *in shock* We better get there.  
Pete: Right.

As they prepare, another mission letter shows up.

Magic: Another one? Hmm... Hey guysss, thisss misssion wantsss usss to tame sssome runaway monssstersss in Cssyril.  
B-Man: Monsters, huh? Count me in.  
Pete: Guess we have to split up again. Who wants to go to Bervenia?  
Joe: I will. Who wants to go with me?  
Chaos: I've never been there. Count me.  
B-Man: No way. I'm going to Cyril.  
Jesus: I decide to go to Berv...  
B-Man: *interrupts* No way, man. You're going with me!  
Jesus: Fine.  
Jade: I'll go where my brother goes.  
Magic: To Cyril I go.  
Spike: Well, I'll go to Berv...  
Ed: Bervenia I will go! Sorry, Spike, but I'm more interested in Bervenia than you.  
Spike: Got me there. I'll go to Cyril.  
Pete: Me, too, kupo. So that's me, B-Man, Magic, Jesus, and Spike to Cyril. And to Bervenia goes Joe, Chaos, Jade, Ed, and Dan. Wait, kupo. Where's Dan?

They searched for Dan, but he is found asleep in his room (Yeah, he's quick to sleep). Pete woke Dan up and told him to go to Bervenia Palace with Joe, to which Dan agrees. Then, they mounted on their Chocobos and went off. Pete's group ended up in Cyril first and sees the monster attacks. They were mostly Floateye-type monsters. Then they started fighting them, being careful not to kill them. Meanwhile Joe's group ended in Bervenia. Something peculiar is happening there. All of the judges were suddenly entering the palace as if something happened to what's left of the Royal Family (AKA Mewt).

Random Judge: Joe? Is that you?  
Joe: Oh. Hey, Tom.  
Tom: Come in here. Something horribly wrong is happening to Prince Mewt. Those reinforcements?  
Joe: You may say that.

Judge Tom temporarily joined the party.

As the group went inside, there were strange beings in the castle killing all the judges. [Archaic Demons (6) and one Ultima Demon].

Tom: YOU! You're going down!  
Dan: Kupo! To war!  
Ed: It's not a war.  
Dan: Fine......kupo.

The battle started. Five of the Archaic Demons versus Joe's group with no law restrictions.

Chaos: Here I go! Shadow Clone Jutsu! *Makes 3 clones of himself (and one as a shuriken) out of smoke*  
Tom: Is that?  
Joe: Yes. Eat Cleansing Strike!  
Ed: Eat Flare!  
Jade: Eat Oblivionated Bomb Arrows!  
Dan: Eat Firagun!  
Tom: Firagun? You mean Firaga? And how the heck can a Black Mage wield a gun?  
Dan: You'll see, kupo. FIRAGUN!

_Firagun: Gun gets overheated, enough that the gun shoots Firaja bullets like a machine gun._

Chaos: Cool. Watch this. Chaotic Skill: Ten Stabs of Doom!

_Chaotic Skill: Ten Stabs of Doom: Chos rushes to the enemy's mouth and throws the shuriken to its esophagus. Then, he and the three clones jump to surround it and stabs it, but the shuriken transforms to a fourth clone and stabs it from the inside (all using dual Kikuichimonjis), ensuring instant death_

Flare and Cleansing Strike killed the third Archaic Demon, while the Bomb Arrows wounded the fourth. Joe finished that off with his Ragnarok. Then there is one.

Jade: *mental* Hmm, Rapid Fire...I should try that sometime, but too bad B-Man isn't here to teach me it. Oh well, Better use what I have. Those horns, If I can use them for arrows...

Jade runs off to one of the detached horns of one of the dead Archaic Demons. The fifth Archaic Demon rushes to Jade, but a Firaga bullet stopped it. Jade picked up the arrow and used it as an arrow to hit the Archaic Demon. For some reason, the horn instant-killed it.

Chaos: Way cool. The Demons' weakness is their own horns. Better save them for kunai.  
Jade: Hold on. I'm using them for arrows.  
Chaos: Why should YOU keep them?  
Jade: You're powerful as is. Let me keep them.  
Chaos: Fine...

The sixth Archaic Demon and the Ultima Demon are near Mewt's door and Mewt is scared to more and starts crying for his dead mommy [_What a baby!_]. Joe's group eventually caught up with the Demons and Jade shot the Archaic Demon with a Demon Horn Arrow, which killed it. She tried hitting the Ultima Demon with another arrow, but it didn't work. Joe tried Quakera, but Tom stopped him because the quake might hurt Mewt past the door. Ed, however, thought of an idea to beat the beast.

Ed: Anyone have healing spells?  
Tom: I do.  
Ed: Use one at the Demon.  
Tom: I think that's unorthodox, but alright. CURA!

The healing spell reached the Demon and it somehow calmed it.

Ed: Now, Dan. Fira it.  
Dan: Kupo! FIRA!

Fira hit the Demon and it was enraged.

Ed: Now, Tom and Dan. Alternate Cura and Fira.  
Tom: Alright. CURA!  
Dan: FIRA!

The two spells were alternated from healing the demon to hurting it and repeat. The demon experiences frequent calming ang raging, sending it to a state of brain damage for constant emotion changes. Eventually, after Tom lost all of his MP, the Ultima Demon died.

Joe: Nice thinking, Ed.  
Ed: If B-Man were here, he'd be jealous.  
Chaos: Agree.

The group saved the castle, for now...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: All Flared Up**

While the fight was going on in Bervenia, Pete's team were trying to tame some monsters in Cyril.

B-Man: Floateyes. Better watch out for their Roulette. Got it?  
Jesus: Right.  
Dan: Kupo.

When one of the floateyes tried to use Roulette, Jesus controlled it, making the Roulette aim at B-Man. Later, Jesus Full-Lifed B-Man. Pete starts shooting Stopshot at the floateyes while B-Man and Magic attack.

Jesus: This floateye knows Stare. Better control it.

Jesus controls that floateye and starts using Stare at the rest of the floateyes, finally hitting B-Man for the Blue Magic. The rest of the monsters were rediculously weak. Enough that Spike headbutted one and it landed on the Monster Bank some distance away. Eventually, the job was finished.

Pete: That was easy.  
B-Man: Not to mention I got useful Blue Magic.  
Magic: Let'sss go home. I'm sssleepy.  
Spike: Me too.  
Pete: Alright. Let me get the reward and we'll leave.

Pete left, telling that he'll be back for three minutes. Three minutes passed and Pete didn't came back.

B-Man: What's taking Pete so long?  
Jesus: I'm not sure.  
Magic: I call looking for Pete.  
Spike: Then let's go.

The four of them went looking for Pete. Not long later and the four of them finds Pete being attacked by seven Thieves, 4 of them are Humes. Pete is barely holding out.

Hume Thief: Well, well, well. Back up, huh? Let's get 'em, men!  
B-Man: Not so fast. SHADOW FLARE!

Lv?-Shadow Flare quickly changed to Shadow Flare due to what little training he and Ed had. The Flare hits the enemy party at once.

Spike: ICE SWORD!  
Magic: HOLY!  
Pete: Have a taste of this. MOG RUSH!

The spells and Mog Rush were pretty much killing the enemy party. Jesus looks around for any Judges and there wasn't any.

Jesus: Strange. By now there should be a Judge to stop the killing.

Behind Jesus is a Moogle Thief trying to attack, but Jesus stunned him with his whip. The battle was over after 3 minutes. One of the Hume Thieves died, though, but it was worth it for Pete's team, as they got the reward and then some with no Judge in the way. Eventually, Pete's team came back to Woopz base earlier than Joe's team. They see it was a mess. Jesus couldn't believed it and immediately starts cleaning up. Magic and Spike go to their rooms and sees graffiti on the walls. Each one says "YOU F---ING SUCK!"

Pete also examines his room and sees a graffiti saying "YOU AIN'T EVIL! EVIL CAN OWN YOU!"

Joe's team appeared later and sees the mess. Dan was confused as to how it happened, but it happened. There was a note in Chaos' room. It says to meet at a hill on Giza Plains. But first, the base needs to be cleaned up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Grandi and Joseph: The Strength behind Fire and Ice**

One of the graffiti writings mention a challenge in Muscadet for Woopz tommorow. Pete accepts and waits.

The next day, the clan set out to Muscadet, so they grabbed their essentials and left. It took a few hours, but they made it. There is a battlefield tent with a snowflake symbol on top. Pete thinks that is the place, so the clan went inside. In it, it is just a large Clan base with a battlefield in it. There is a Fighter and a Ninja waiting in the center of the battlefield.

Ninja: You must be our guests of Clan Woopz.  
Pete: Yep, kupo. And you are...  
Ninja: This is the base of Clan Hyoton. I am Joseph, the third-in-command.  
Fighter: I may not be from this clan, but I am Grandi of Clan Katon. We are here to challenge you.  
Joe: Why?  
Joseph: First of all, we've heard that one of your clan members is a male Viera.  
Chaos: That'll be me.  
Grandi: Second, we've heard that the Judge knows something of another world outside ours.  
Joe: I was born in another world, but I was sent there.  
Joseph: That is kinda like our clan leaders, but they were born here and sent to a different world in a different dimension, sent only by Gilgamesh, the time/space traveler.  
Jade: What are their names?  
Grandi: My clan leader is a Black Dragoon (Black Mage/Dragoon) named...  
Magic: HOLD ON! There iss no way that a Black Mage of any racsse could be a Dragoon!  
Grandi: He is a master of Fire magic and has the Dragoon Jump. This Hume also equips spears.  
Magic: Imposssible.  
B-Man: Ahem. *shows Magic the Hayate Bow*  
Magic: Oh, yeah.  
Joseph: My clan leader masters the art of healing, Ice magic, and swordsmanship. He's also a Hume.

During the conversation, Dan tried to shoot Thundara to Grandi and Joseph, but both noticed Thundara and dodges.

Dan: ^#&! *Jesus sighs*  
Joseph: Geez,...  
Jesus: Yes?  
Jade: Not you...  
Jesus: Always get that. Sorry.  
Joseph: You didn't have to shoot!  
Dan: Conversation. Boring. Fight. Now... kupo.  
Joseph: You asked for it.

Joseph somehow disappears and uses both of his katanas, one of them a Masamune 100, to KO Dan. Joseph returns to his original spot.

Magic: I ssstill don't underssstand how you Humesss can go beyond your limitationsss.  
Grandi: *in an insulting tone* Well, I ssstill don't underssstand how you Bangaasss talk like thisss! That and your grip on limitations.  
Magic: *infuriated* Well, I'll ssshow you how not to messsss with Bangaasss!!!  
B-Man: Dude, wait! Nuts. Guess I'll help. *takes out his Hayate Bow* Hope Rapid Fire'll help me out.

Magic unleashes Holy on Grandi while B-Man Rapid Fires Grandi, with Jade somehow helping with Dark Arrows. One explosion later and Grandi was unaffected and is shown with both of his blades (Both kinds of Ayvuir blades) in Spellblade mode.

Grandi: Good thing your leader tought me how to do that, Joseph.  
Joseph: Umm... *points at an angry Spike charging at Grandi*  
Grandi: Oh.

Grandi dashed and sliced Spike's helmet and armor in each one holy/dark slashing move. Ed ponders about what happened. (end of chapter)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Kupo Friendship**

Just when the fight became more interesting, a Viera stopped the fight.

Joseph: Elma! Why'd you have to ruin the fight?

Grandi: Yeah, Elma!

Elma: Listen. I've got a mission for us to do.

Joseph: You could just take Mac, or Labinya, or Syrus. Why us?

Elma: It's in Jagd Helje. Against unknown monsters.

Grandi: I'm game!

Joseph: ...Fine. But what to do with them? *Points to Woopz*

Elma: They can come if they want.

Pete: Kupo. I'm up for an adventure.

Joe: I've never been in a Jagd before.

Dan: That's because Judges aren't allowed there.

B-Man: Let's move it!

Grandi: Hold on. Be right back!

Minutes later, Grandi appeared with an airship.

Grandi: Back.

Elma: Won't Za... *looks at Woopz for half a second* I mean, your leader... miss that airship?

Grandi: Nah! Come on.

Everyone entered the airship, but Joe wonders about whoever Elma was referring to... Anyway, upun reaching the Jagd, Elma pointed at three wounded people: a Hume Blue Mage, a Viera Red Mage, and a Nu Mou White Mage. The airship landed near them and Dan alone rushed to see if they were alright, which was very odd to Pete.

Dan: Kupo! Guys, you all right?

Pete: Dan? You know these guys?

Dan: Yeah. They're my homeboys and homegirl before I joined Woopz. Tried to stop evil butt but it ended up stopping itself. So we split up. Perhaps until now...

Blue Mage: Ugh...D...Dan? Is that you?

Dan: Yeah, man! Why're you here?

Blue Mage: Not sure. We were dragged here.

Joe: This doesn't sound good.

White Mage: No. No it doesn't.

Jesus: What are your names?

Blue Mage: I'm Victor Von Mage.

Red Mage: I'm Molly McMage.

White Mage: And I'm Windy WaMage of the Jylland WaMages.

Dan: Woah. You mever told me you're from Jylland!

Windy: *as six Headless things are approaching* I didn't knew that until we split up.

Chaos: Behind you, stupid! *throws his scythe in Windy's direction, which Windy ducks, landing on top of the Headless*

The group prepares for a fight, and these monsters unleash a bunch of earth-elemental spells and techniques. Elma summoned Ramuh and Shiva to assist [She can Doublecast Summons.]. Everyone else did what they normally do. Then came a Morpher with a strange soul.

Morpher: No one intrudes in MY territory without dying first! Rise, my Headless army! *somehow powers up the Headless*

Victor: Not if I can stop it! *tries to slash the Morpher, but is interrupted*

Morpher: If you kill me, all Morphers are killed! Thus, every Nu Mou that is a Morpher is done for!

Dan: Meh. *shoots Firaga at the Morpher and dies*

Some catastrophic and seemingly unnecesary graphic event later,...

Jesus: What was that for? You just killed a Job Class and every Nu Mou that has ever been that job!

Dan: Morphers are pointless. Admit it.

As the two are arguing, a red sphere was dropped. Joe takes it and recognizes that it's a Materia.

Magic: So what kind of Materia is this?

Joe: A Summoning Materia. Perhaps Odin.

Molly: Who's Odin? *Elma explains*

Victor: Anyway, Hey Dan.

Dan: Yeah?

Victor: We got cool subjobs only obtainable in Jylland!

Dan: WHAT!!! You ^#&ing didn't told me!!

Victor: Sheesh. You didn't to swear for that! We were about to tell you anyway.

Dan: Fine, kupo. Tell me.

Victor: My subjob is called "Pavirir". It's like a Samurai with elemental/status physical moves.

Molly: Mine is "Green Mage". It has a bunch of status moves, including a move that increases movement speed!

Windy: And mine is "Arcanist". I got this from my ancestors back in Jylland. More statuses and destruction.

As they were explaining these odd job classes, the airship full of people went back to Woopz base [Pete told Grandi where it is]. While there, Victor gives Dan an odd weapon.

Dan: What's this?

Victor: It's a hand-cannon. It'll let you access a new job called "Flintlock", which although it needs charging from hand-cannons alone, it provides healing and buffs, along with a bunch of unblockable damage.

Dan: Cool. Thanks dude!

Victor, Molly, and Windy left on Grandi's airship with Elma and Joseph. Dan starts to try his new weapon, with Spike giving interest in forging...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: To Prime or Not to Prime**

Dan: Cool, a hand-cannon!

Dan picks up the hand-cannon, but it's pretty heavy, perhaps the heaviest weapon he carried. Spike takes it.

Spike: Don't worry, buddy. I'll fixxx thisss. It'll be lighter in a moment!  
Jesus: Yes. I'll assist. I might be able to upgrade it to match the capabilities of your gun.  
Dan: Kupo! Thanks.

Spike and Jesus walk to their workplace. Nothing much happens for quite a while. During that time, Jade looks at the newspaper for the day and sees the Monster Bank in chaos. She tells Joe and Joe decides to go to Cyril. B-Man instantly got word and tells Magic to go, which he does. The four went to their chocobos and went off.

Meanwhile, Chaos is practicing a new ninjutsu. Ed helps by using Rewind to back up time every time he gets part of that jutsu, so techically, he finished a new jutsu from scratch in the time span of 20 minutes.

Chaos: Got to love that Rewind!  
Ed: Thanks. By the way, what was that jutsu? Is it a deadly justsu that sends the victim to an endless torture of death?  
Chaos: ...Haven't thought of that. But if I did, it'll be impossible to do with one person. THIS dark jutsu makes my weapon a draining weapon.  
Ed: A magic version of the Blood Sword?  
Chaos: Yep. But haven't thought of the name, though.  
Ed and Chaos: ...

Meanwhile, Pete and Dan talk about the hand-cannon...

Pete: I wonder what that hand-cannon does, kupo.  
Dan: If my buddy gave it to me, it must be good, kupo.  
Pete: So,...those buddies...how did you meet them, kupo?  
Dan: I was running from a Judge when I bumped into them. Then Windy says some stuff about legend, kupo. I didn't believed him, but it was the only kupo way to get away from that Judge.  
Pete: I don't know about Montblanc, but THAT was the most kupo story I've ever heard!

Spike and Jesus enters with a heavily upgraded hand-cannon.

Jesus: Here you go, Dan. Your new weapon to replace that gun. I call it "Magizooka". Try it.

Dan holds the Magizooka (now a 1-handed weapon) and he instantly got a cold feeling that he learned Blizzaga. But that wasn't all.

Spike: It looksss like all of the hand-cannon abilitiesss require a charging move named "Prime". I took the liberty of adding to it. Now, Prime not only chargesss any hand-cannon abilitiesss you might encounter, but sssuperchargesss the movesss that don't need charging, namely, your Black Magic.  
Dan: Kupo! Thanks Spike. Thanks Jesus.

Chaos and Ed showed up, telling the others about Cyril and the Monster Bank, with everyone rushing to the chocobos. Eventually, they caught up with Joe's group which already started calming down some of the monsters. Plus, B-Man learned Mantra Magic along the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Monsterless Bank**

B-Man: About time! We're waiting. These things are hard stuff!  
Pete: Kupo! You should've waited for us.  
B-Man: Yeah. Tell THAT to Joe. *points to Joe, who's fighting a Red Cap*

Jade tries to keep the monsters alive, but were too hostile.

Jade: Can't keep them like this. What should be do?  
Chaos: Sis, do what we always do. It always works.  
Jade: Whatever...  
Joe: I guess it is the only thing to do, since the monsters won't respond to reason.  
Dan: Guess I can try this thing after all, kupo. Here goes!

Dan tries to fire Blizzaga on a few Bombs and kills them in one hit. Dan is glad for the hand-cannon to function well. B-Man decides to use his Hayate Bow, despite not able to use bows as a Blue Mage. Oddly enough, he fires arrows quickly and surely (Rapid Fire). Jade attempts to do the same, but instead of firing arrows quickly, she Focuses and fires slowly, but with more power. Pete Stopshots a few hard monsters. By that time, the monsters direct their attacks only to the party, but the clan has their ways to destroy things. Joe uses the Quakera he often uses, Jesus with monster Control, Spike powers up with Aura, Expert Guard, etc., and attacks, Magic's Holy, Ed's Drain, Toad, and Death, Dan's new magic and hand-cannon, and Chaos with his new ninjutsu.

Chaos: You know what? I'd rather classify this as a Chaotic Skill. Here goes! Chaotic Skill: Vampire Metal!

_Chaotic Skill: Vampire Metal infuses his katana (or his scythe) with draining powers from the beyond. In the last chapter, he tries to use it as a ninjutsu, but it isn't of a particular element, so he uses it as a Chaotic Skill._

Chaos uses this weapon on a katana he has. This katana drained the energy of every monsters it faces. About 45 minutes later, all the monsters either were dead or fled. The clan walked to the Monster bank and there is a note stating its destruction, so that means the Hunter job's Capture Skill (which B-Man has previously learned) was gone for good. Eventually. the clan retured to Woopz base and Spike sees some mail meant for him...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Welcome the Sea Pirate**

Spike: A letter? For me?  
B-Man: Weird. You don't usually get any letters.  
Spike: And you do?  
B-Man: Heck yeah!  
Jade: Open it. Who's it from?

Spike opens the letter and it is written claiming to be from his former master. He reads the letter...

Magic: Well?  
Spike: Hmm..."Meet me in three days in the port and I shall take ye and all of ye buddies to a great land of adventure."  
Dan: Kupo. That MUST be from a pirate. Only pirates write "ye" anywhere.  
Spike: Maybe those Ssseeq from Materiwood were right about him. He really isss a pirate.  
Jesus: What now? Are we going to wait for his arival?  
Joe: Not sure. This time, it's Spike's call.  
Spike: Hmm...knowing him, he'd expect me to be a massster sssmith. How about it? I'll make all of your weaponsss better!  
B-Man: Alright!!! I'm in!  
Jesus: Great. We'll make the best weapons the world has never seen...  
Spike: No! I'll do it myssself! Sure, I'd like your help, but he'd expect me and me alone to be a massster sssmith.  
Jesus: Fine...Good luck making magical weapons such as that. *points to Magizooka*  
Spike: Maybe if I do well, my massster will make much better weapons.  
Chaos: Alright, but don't make my scythe look stupid.  
Spike: Deal.

Everyone except for Joe and Dan gave their best weapons to Spike for upgrading.

Three days later,... (Seriously, nothing happened during this timespan.)

Spike: *panting* Done...Here...you...go...  
B-Man: Alright! Awesome adamantite weapons. They even have an sign imprint!  
Chaos: I agree.  
Jade: Great work, Spike.  
Pete: This really is a weapon suitable for Clan Woopz!  
Joe: Hello! We have a meeting in 10 minutes with Spike's master!

As everyone rushed off to the harbor, the clan sees what looks like an ordinary wooden ship and a Seeq Viking and his crew standing there. The Viking and Spike recognize each other. [_Note that I planned for this chapter and the whole pirate idea long before FFTA2, but the Viking is close to my idea of Spike's master. How convienient._]

Viking: Say, Spike. What d'ya say? Are ya in?  
Spike: *turns to the clan and all noded* Yeah. Let's go.  
Viking: Good. To Ordalia!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Scholarly Sea-Dog**

Spike: Ssso, Massster Anvil, why are we going to Ordalia?  
Anvil: It's CAPTAIN Anvil to you, lad.  
Spike: Okay...Ssso, CAPTAIN Anvil, why are we going to Ordalia?  
Anvil: There's this place the Moogles call Goug...  
Pete: I know that place, kupo!  
Dan: Me too, kupo! Well,...not so much.  
Anvil: Arrrgh...so, there's this place they call Goug. It's the greatest place an adventurer can lay their eyes upon. Those good-for-nothings are destroying it. CURSE YOU!!!  
Joe: What do you mean "good-for-nothings"?  
Anvil: First mate Furnace! Explain it.

Anvil calls his first mate, a nu mou called Furnace. Somehow, Jesus seems to recognize him out of that pirate wear.

Jesus: Michael? Is that you?  
Furnace: It's Furnace, now, bro.  
B-Man: Bro? You two are brothers?  
Chaos: I thought I was the only one in this team with a sibling.  
Jesus: Yes, yes. This is my brother.  
Furnace: Michael. Call me Furnace.  
Anvil: Well, matey?  
Furnace: Oh, yeah. So, these humes wearing strange armor appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Moogles there. We want you here since we've heard of your weird battles.  
Joe: Very well, then. Let's battle these humes.  
Spike: Captain, would you mind refining our weaponsss in cassse of a final battle coming out of nowhere?  
Anvil:...Sure. I've been making weapons for a while, so I've got the experience right now. Alright, lad.  
Jade: Ships ahead!  
Magic: Looksss like they don't like usss.  
Anvil: Alright, crew! Battle Mode!

The crew on the ship activates a battle mode which, for some reason, transforms the wood-and-metal ship into a high-tech battleship-submarine. It went underwater and used string torpedoes to easily win the battle. After that,...

Anvil: I see ye are shocked.  
Spike: You never ceasssesss to amussse me, captain.  
Anvil: I know, lad. I know.  
Furnace: Land, ho! We've arrived in Goug!  
Anvil: Perfect.

They arrived in Goug, but something's amiss here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Empire Begins**

In Goug, Clan Woopz and company see Moogles fighting against what look like Humes, only with strange clothing, probably armor. Anvil lands the ship to the nearby harbor. When they came out, the heroes assisted the Moogles.

Ed: What are these Humes wearing?  
Moogle: Don't know, kupo. They call themselves "Humans"  
Ed: Any difference?  
Joe: I was born a human. But I didn't noticed a difference, either.  
Moogle: Help would be fine, kupo.  
Dan: WAY ahead of you, kupo. THUNDAGA!

The Moogles are losing in number. The clan helps out the Moogles by fighting the Humes...err...humans. The assist worked, since Woopz are experienced in fighting large amounts of enemies up to now. However, it seems like the enemies' leader showed up. He looks like an inhuman psycho wearing rediculous clown wear. His laugh simbolizes his craziness.

Joe: Who or what the heck are you?  
?: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I am your doom, KEFKA!!!  
B-Man: Doom this! *launches Rapid Fire Dark Arrows from his Hayate Bow*

That didn't work. Kefka just burned the arrows with a fire spell, rendering them useless. The humans retreated.

Kefka: I will conquer this world just as I had with another. Only I have a powerful army to do it for me! Later, fools. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

With that weird laugh, Kefka disappeared. Anvil shows up, missing it all.

Anvil: Hey! Wha'd I miss?  
B-Man: You miss one crazy son-of-a-...*interrupted by Spike*  
Spike: Ssso...What'sss it gonna be, captain?  
Anvil: Hmm...I've thought of it and I'll just make your weapons, yar.  
Jade: Oh, goodie. When are you going to make it?  
Anvil: After you land-lovers give some materials to make them.  
Magic: How hard can it be?  
Anvil: You'll see...but right now, you guys need some shuteye.  
Joe: Alright. I'll just rent rooms from a hotel.  
Chaos: I bet we'll get free rooms for saving the Moogles' butts!  
Pete: Hope so.  
Jade: Too bad some of the Moogles have to die, though.  
Jesus: Sorry, my magic can not heal the dead.  
Anvil: AREN'T YOU GUYS GONNA SLEEP OR WHAT?!? It's nighttime.  
Dan: Already, kupo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Flying Hammer**

In the morning, Anvil instructs Woopz about the materials and where to get them, since he's too lazy to get them himself. He calls a friend to bring an airship.

B-Man: Cool, we get an airship!  
Anvil: Aye, but it's my airship, not yours.  
Ed: If you have an airship, why do you travel by sea?  
Anvil:...Here it is! Oh, that was a close one.

A yellow airship appears in the sky. Once it lands, the clan sees the driver. It happens to be a Viera Green Mage named Hammer.

Hammer: Hey, all. I'm Hammer. I'm told to bring y'all to some materials. Right?  
Anvil: Aye, Hammer.  
B-Man: Am I the only one here who thinks "Hammer" is a weird name for a girl?  
Furnace: Apparently, even if it is for a cowgirl.  
Hammer: Time's-a wasting. Let's me, people.

The clan boards Hammer's airship and the airship takes off. Hammer tells the clan to split up into 5 teams to find the five materials. She pairs up Jesus and Joe, Pete and Magic, Jade and B-Man, Spike and Ed, & Chaos and Dan. In what seemed to look like random places in Jylland, she drops the teams so that they can retrieve the materials.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Finest Materials**

Chaos and Dan ended up in the auction house of Fluorgis.

Chaos: What do you mean we need clan points for this?  
Auction guy: That's how it is. No clan points, no auction.

Chaos and Dan huddle. Since they have no clan points, they decided to steal the prize.

Dan: Hold the registration, kupo.  
Auction guy: Well, hurry up.

They leave. Meanwhile, Jade and B-Man are doing an escort mission, since the client has the material. They are faced with a really high cliff.

B-Man: So, how exactly are we going to climb THAT?  
Client: You have to figure it out.  
Jade: Hey, what's that?  
B-Man: It looks like a hiking nail and an indent in the wall.  
Jade: Got any rope?  
Client: Yes. Right here. *gives Jade some rope*  
Jade: Perfect.

She jabs the rope with one of her arrows and bounds the rope to a circle at one end. She shoots the arrow so that the circle can grab the nail. (Neither her nor B-Man can throw rope like how the cowboys do it.

Joe: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?

Joe and Jesus approached a Rafflesia.

Jesus: Hmm...It looks like a Rafflesia.  
Joe: That's a weird name for a plant.  
Jesus: Ever heard of Malboros?  
Joe: Yes.  
Jesus: You're looking at its maker.  
Joe: *takes out his Ragnarok* Well, that explains the smell. Come on.  
Jesus: Yes, sir. Don't worry about the Malboros here. I can handle them. You worry about the Rafflesia.  
Joe: Got it.

Jesus uses his Beastmaster skills to take control of the Malboros while Joe, wearing his helmet due to the smell, tries to hack-and-slash against the Rafflesia.

Pete and Magic had to make a deal with a smuggler clan.

Pete: Alright, kupo. You hand over that metal and we'll give you guys our gil.  
Smuggler: How much?  
Pete: Bag's 8 inches tall, heavy, and circlular objects are pertruding from it. How much do you THINK is in there, kupo?  
Smuggler: *sigh* Very well. Alright, men. Bring the stuff.  
Magic: Let me sssee that. *hands over to Magic* It looksss right. Here. *throws bag*

Pete and Magic left, apparently running. The smugglers looked at the bag and saw finely-cut stones. The smugglers started to chase Pete and Magic.

Spike and Ed are in a cave. They see a giant antlion.

Ed: Is that a Yowie?  
Spike: I've heard of them once. Thought they're much scarier in real life.  
Ed: Dude, if this was real life, I'd agree with you. But then again, I still am.  
Spike: With you, this is easy. Just Stop him and I'll get the gold.  
Ed: Sure, if that thing isn't immune to...too late. *Spike rushes to the Yowie* Oh, well.

As Ed predicted, the Yowie is immune to Stop, so Spike had to suffer from the Yowie's swallowing attack.

It took a long while, but the escort mission was finished, as is the battle with the Rafflesia. Hammer shows up to pick up Jade and B-Man, with Pete and Magic already on. Then, Hammer took Joe and Jesus. Later, Ed and Spike. At that time, Dan distracts a few guards while Chaos steals the material prize. Then, as Chaos left, unseen, Dan does the same. Hammer awaits at the entrence of the auction house to pick up the two. After that, they were done.

Chaos: Man, that was fun.  
Dan: I didn't knew being a part of a heist was so fun, kupo!  
Jade: You were in a heist?  
Chaos: Yeah, so?  
Jade: It's not nice to be in a heist.  
Chaos: What? We didn't had any clan points to do the nice way. So we did the only other way to get our prize.

As the others were telling how they went, the Empire, led by Kefka, are making their move.

The airship landed in Goug. Everyone gave their materials to Anvil to start making new weapons.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Legendary Blacksmith**

Anvil has the materials needed to make the clan's best weapons. Spike, Jesus, and Furnace decide to help. Meanwhile, there have been sightings of Kefka's Empire in Moorabella. Hammer transports the remaining clan members to Moorabella to fight the Empire again.

Dan: Kupo, look at this.  
Joe: That's odd. There aren't many soldiers.  
Magic: This givesss our chancsse to attack.  
Ed: And hopefully this will be easy.

The fight ended very quickly, with or without Ed's Rewind ability. However, in southern Loar, where Graszton and Targ Wood are, the Empire took over the respective lands. Everyone there were either killed, or fled north, which was hard to do.

The Nu Mou Nobles and the Bangaa Brotherhood of Moorabella figured it out and decide to join together to fight the Empire. Soon enough, other races joined in the cause. Even Woopz decide to help after Joe tells the Nobles that he'll help.

Somehow, a strange purple portal appeared in fromt of Joe and a familiar figure came out of it.

Joe: You. The one called Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth: Yeah. And?  
Joe: Why did you came back?  
Sephiroth: Kefka. He thinks he can just come here with his joker-of-a-face and take over. No way. If anyone is going to take over Jylland, it's ME! I'm not letting him win. And YOU're going to help me.  
Joe: Sure,...whatever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: One-Winged Angel Versus Dancing Mad**

Minutes later, Kefka's Empire took over the entire eastern section of Loar. Kefka, alone on Baptiste Hill, awaits Woopz, accompanied by Sephiroth.

Kefka: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. We meet again, Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth: Likewise. You know why I'm here.  
Kefka: Not really. But I can take a guess.

Sephiroth draws his Masamune, which just about everyone except for himself, Joe, and Kefka is surprised to see. Kefka calls on his soldiers, which fight Woopz. Although the soldiers were in smaller numbers, they were packed with magic. As Sephiroth and Kefka duel, Woopz has to deal with the magical soldiers. Since the soldiers use very powerful magic such as Flare, Woopz was defeated [_finally_].

Hammer appeared out of nowhere and carried the clanmates back to the ship.

Hammer: Wake up, losers! The weapons are done!  
B-Man: *tired* About time, lady!  
Jade: Yeah, you came just in time.  
Chaos: I know I can take them on. I...just wasn't ready enough, yeah...  
Magic: None of usss are.  
Joe: Now we know how powerful we must be if we are to finish them off.  
Hammer: Stop talking. You guys need to rest. It's nighttime.  
Pete: Already, kupo.  
Dan: Apparently so...

The clan spended the night in Goug so that in the morning, they get their new weapons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Best the Weapon Shop**

In the morning, The clan rushed to get their new weapons. In Anvil's workshop, Spike and Jesus appear to the rest of the clan to se their new weapons. They haven't named the weapons, so Anvil suggested to let the wielders name the weapons.

Spike: I made myself an axe. I'll name it the Diamond Cutter.  
Jesus: This is my new whip.  
Jade: That looks like a Hume spine!  
Jesus: Really? I'll call it the Wizard Spine, then.  
Jade: At least my bow isn't that bad. I'll call it the Wonder Bow.  
Chaos: That's a lame name.  
B-Man: Yeah. Pretty lame.  
Dan: I just got my Magizooka. Now I have to get another one?  
Spike: That'sss right.  
Dan: Manazooka it is.  
Chaos: Dibs on Lifebane for my scythe!  
B-Man: Aww, man! I wanted that name!  
Ed: Hmm...Timeslip for my mace.  
Magic: Is Nobility a good name for this spear?  
Jesus: If you consider yourself noble, then I guess so.  
B-Man: WHAT THE ^#& IS THAT?!?  
Anvil: That, my boy, is my greatest invention! It's what they call a "swallow blade"  
B-Man: "Swallow blade", huh? I'll give it a Second Chance.  
Joe: I remember hearing about a good sword called the Lightbringer. Maybe this could be the Peacebringer.

Now that everyone has got their weapons, each of them having a silver luster with a red "" imprinted, they are prepared to fight Kefka and the Empire again.

Ed: But wait, what about that Sephiroth guy? He seems strong enough.  
Jade: That doesn't mean that we should leave him alone.

However, a message-in-a-bottle meant for Anvil appears near the dock and Furnace reads it.

Furnace: Uhh, guys. You have a problem back home.  
Jesus: What do you mean, brother?  
Furnace: It looks like a threat to eliminate your base if you don't pay the bills.  
Magic: Oh, crud. We should go back.  
Spike: Leave this Sephroth guy you talk about and go home.  
Pete: I'm in favor of going home. Joe?  
Joe:...I...guess we can leave him. After all, he is very strong. I remember once seeing him in action.  
Anvil: Then it's settled. Get ready, mates. This pirate's going back!  
Furnace: I'm way ahead of you here, captain.  
Hammer: I'll come, too.  
Anvil: Great. Let's go!

Somehow, Anvil and his crew had a safe return to Baguba Port. Everyone thanked Avil for the weapons and the ride back home. Anvil leaves the party, but his crewmates stay behind to check the place.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Great Catastrophe of Ivalice Part 1**

Everyone in Woopz have returned home, thinking that their adventure is over, even if they got their new weapons. That's becouse they think Sephiroth can beat Kefka and save Jylland.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth is shown to bring his own soldiers from his own planet to combat those sided with Kefka. Everyone in Jylland can not do anything to stop these two superpowers. Sephiroth's army, called SOLDIER by him, took over northern and western Loar and Ordalia, while Kefka's Emipre took over the northern and the eastern. As the armies kill everyone in sight, Sephiroth and Kefka continued their fight without delay and somehow teleported to Aisenfield. It was only a matter of time that Clan Woopz figured it out and went there. There was competition from both the empire and SOLDIER, and the clan used their new weapons to take them down, no matter how strong the opposition is.

Jade: Wow, I'm taking a liking to these weapons.  
Dan: Me too, kupo. They make the others shameful.  
Joe: Oh, boy. Look at that.

As they reach the fight, Kefka has had it and charges for an attack. Sephiroth, knowing what it is, charges up as well.

Chaos: Oh, boy. There is a heck-load of power in both of them. Let's get out of here!

Kefka: My Forsaken will easily kill you!  
Sephiroth: Eat Super Nova!

As these two masive attacks collided (Don't ask how), everything starts to disintegrate around them. Woopz quickly flees.

Ed: Oh, man. We're going to die!  
Spike: Hope we don't die!  
Jade: I don't want to die!  
Dan: Kupopopopo...  
B-Man: This isn't what my day should be like.  
Magic: We just got here and we just left.  
Jesus: This really is a bad day for all of us.  
Chaos: If only I can teleport...  
Pete: I really didn't see that coming, kupo.  
Joe: This really is a Random Fantasy...

The disintegration continues throughout Ivalice and Clan Woopz braced for impact...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Great Catastrophe of Ivalice Part 2**

Just about everything is affected by Kefka's Forsaken and Sephiroth's Super Nova. Everything except Kefka and Sephiroth themselves. There is an immesurable amount of casualties. Only the humans not from Ivalice survived this devastating...

And then, the world was changed forever.

No architecture survived this blast. All was reduced to rubble. Then, Kefka and Sephiroth dissapeared. Whatever happened to Clan Woopz is very unknown. They may have died. Or maybe they might have survived. Either way, this really is a Random Fantasy.


End file.
